Kept Secret
by Sax Fanatic
Summary: The Irken race has many secrets. Some greater then others. And not many know about them. But how about your early creation being held a secret? One Irken, wants nothing more then to find and know her son. Another Irken wants to know the secret behind the
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya guys! Heres another story from me! Remember this is only an introduction, so of course its short, and boring, but it should get better in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The fan made characters, such as Tara, belong to me. There might be other fan characters I use, but I dunno, we'll just wait and see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day, on a planet that is far, far from our own. The sky was a sparkling blue, and the clouds were like enormous cotton balls that sat in mid-air. A sun sat directly above this large planet. It was a blue color. Almost a bright white. The sun itself was beautifu. It completed teh sky,a dn it was beautiful, indeed.  
  
A feminime looking creature, sat on a large boulder and stared up at the sky. She looked in amazment at the large sun, and beautiful colored sky.  
  
The girl, was green. She had no nose or ears. But instead she had a set of curled up antennae at the top of her head. And her eyes, were a light red color. Almost pink, but still had enough darker color to them, to be considered red. She wore a redish colored dress. It was long and went to her ankles, and was made of a strange, foreign material. She was bare foot, and her shoes, a pair of black boots sat to the side of the boulder.  
  
The girl sighed as she stared at the sky, reflecting on memories. Memories now gone. Memories that shouldn't be forgotten.  
  
She smiled at a pair of youngsters that walked down a concrete path, hand in hand. She smiled at them. It reminded her of when she was younger. It reminded her of times of when the only thing she knew was happiness. But since that time, things had changed. She still had good memories, but they were mixed in with memories of pain, and sorrow...  
  
She shrugged off her thoughts as she leaned against the boulder, and let her eyes slide shut. Letting herself fall asleep, while the warm sun heated her body. 


	2. Questions

AN: This is probably gonan have a slow... no very slow beginning. But I will get to the point sooner or later.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim adn all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Anyway fan characters that are used belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young Irken sat on a redish coach. It didn't look as if he were on his homeplanet. Or even, the Irken battleship, The Massive. No, he was on an enemy planet. Far, far away from all of that. He was on a planet called, earth.  
  
The Irken was male. And at the moment he looked frustarted. He messaged his temples as he leaned against the back of the couch.  
  
A small, robot ran in circles, in the middle of the room. He was screaming, very loudly and with a very high pitch. In his hand was a rubber pig, that squeaked. He squeaked it as he ran.  
  
"Gir!" yelled the Irken who finally opened his eyes. the robot stopped and looked at him. "Gir, stop it." The robot gave a look of confussion, then continued to run and scream.  
  
Zim growled as he lifted himself from the couch.  
  
"Gir, I'm going out for awhile." he yelled. The robot ignored him and continued to scream. Zim shook his head as he walked out the door, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Now that I'm out, where should I go?" he asked himself as he peered about for ideas. He shrugged and continued to walk down the streets.  
  
After awhile he stopped in front of an opening. It was a small park. It was beautiful compared to the rest of the city. The rest of the citiy was dark, diry, and the air was normally smog covered. But the park, was bright, green, and the air was actually breathable.  
  
Zim just shrugged as she made his way into the park, and sat on an empty bench, that sat in front of the small playground.  
  
The park was nearly empty. Except for a few mothers with there children. Zim looked them over. A boy with his mother. A Girl with her mother. All the children seemed so content, and happy. Zim made a mental note of this.  
  
He had never had a mother. Not that he could remember anyway. The only memory of him being a smeet was his birth. A robot arm bringing him to life, after he was done developing. He remembered jumping at it and saying "I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm!"  
  
Not exactly the memory he wanted to keep. He never really knew how Irkens came in existence. He knew they were developed in test tubes... But before that, was there anything else? Anything at all? Maybe something that was kept from most soldiers, most Invaders? He just didn't know.  
  
He shrugged off his thought as he continued to watch his surroundings. 


	3. Memories

AN:Okay, this may not make any sence yet, but it will in time. And if it does make sence, then that is just truely amazing.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim, and all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Tara, and other fan characters that might be used belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The female Irken, with light red eyes layed still on the boulder she fell asleep on. Only every now and then would she twitch, or moan. The cause of this was from her own mind. She slept peacfully, with no dreams or nightmares. But every now and then a old memory would flash through her mind. Not as a dream, or nightmare. It was things that had really happened. Some were great... But others, caused her a great deal of pain...  
  
Finally her eye shot open and she pulled herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes, before she peered around. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the trees, that sat to the east. The sky was a dark crimson red in the last minutes of light.  
  
The female stared at it, until the sun was completly gone. She waited till it was completly dark to move at all. When it was gone she pulled on her boots, and jumped off the boulder she had rested on. It was time for her to start home.  
  
On the way her mind kept wandering to different times. Different memories. Memories that had flashed through her mind while she slept.  
  
Some of the first that she thought of was when she was only a smeet. Being brought to life after she was broke out of her test tube. She remembered what they had told her immediatly after.  
  
They had said "Welcome to Irk, Tara. You are a special Irken. More special then the others that were born today. You have a special job. And we expect you to do as your told."  
  
They hadn't said anything but the simple truth. Her job was important, but she had failed at it. She had disobeyed. She had quit. That job had just been to much for her to handle.  
  
Her mind then wandered on to other thoughts. She remembered school. Not many Irkens attended the school she did. Most Irkens were immediatly put into a Invader or Soldier Academy. But not her, she was put into a learning school. There, she and a couple other females, and couple males had learned secrets behind their race. They learned how it started, what had become of it, and things that a normal Invader or Soldier was forbidden to know.  
  
She remembered everyone of the Irkens that had went to school with her. She remembered because they had all worked themselves into the news. And because there wasn't very many Irkens in there anyway.  
  
All the females in that school were now dead. All dead from being murdered. She knew exactly who and what killed them. Males. All were killed by males. Most of the males expectations were to high. The females just couldn't meet the requirements they wanted. They were murdered... Murdered becasue they got to tired, or hurt before they suffice a male's wishes.  
  
Luckily, the male she was pared with didn't have very high expectations from her. Either that or he just didn't have the guts to do that to her, to treat her like that. After all, in the end he had fallen in love with her. Most of the time a male was just pared with a female, and expected a lot from the female they were with. They never loved them. But with her partner, Roy, that had been different.  
  
Her next thought was on her so called 'special job'.  
  
Her job was to be bred. She was to form a new Irken with her male partner, Roy. On the first try they had succeded. It sounds as though her job ws simple. Breeding, and forming new life forms. That part was easy. The other was not. The other part was for her to go through excruciating pain.  
  
Since a Irken was never to know there parents, and a normal Irken wasn't even supposed to know how they were formed before the test tube, the forming embryo was extracted from the mother, and put immediatly into a test tube. It was a very painful expirience, and luckily Tara only had to have gone through it once.  
  
The next thought of her past was six months after she had had the embryo extracted from her body.  
  
Through her life she had studied other plantets, and life forms. Most of them, the mother raised the children themselves. She wished that the Irkens could do the same. But they couldn't. They couldn't even meet there children. But she wouldn't stand for that.  
  
As her child's tube was cracked, as he was brought to life, she stood on the oposite side of the glass that showed all of the forming smeets. She watched him come to life, and jump at the robotic arm. She laughed aloud as he had done that.  
  
The child was so beautiful. His skin was a light green, and his eyes were a crimson red. He was small. Very small. Way smaller then the others around him that we're being brought to life as well. But none-the-less, she immediatly feel in love with the young smeet. He was just to adorable not to love.  
  
That day she had dressed herself as a lab worker. Only so she could carry her offspring, and talk to him, before she lost him forever.  
  
When she entered to retrieve the child, he had immediatly taken a extra liking to her. It was as if he knew she was his mother. But his eyes had lit up so brightly they could have lit up a room.  
  
She told him things. Her name. That she was his mother, and to never foget it. But unfortionatly she was caught.  
  
When they caught her, they had taken the child from her. They had taken her partner, and told him he was never to see her again. The last she heard he was dead. They had told her the childs mind was erased. Last she heard he was a failure, and was recently banished from Irk, even though didn't know that.  
  
Finally all the old memories escaped her mind as she entered her home.  
  
She entered and sat herself on the couch before she let her eyes slowly shut. She immediatly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty... well I know whats gonna happen int eh next few chapters. But after that I'll have to think. I know how I want to end it and some thing thats next, but not all, so I'll try to get it all written, adn not to abandone it or anythign liek that. *shrugs* I dunno, I thought it made a pretty good story. And I don't think its been done. So I wanted to write it and share it with you all. 


	4. Asking

AN: I hate the way this is going, but you guys might not, I'll just have to see. So heres another chapter on Zim.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Tara and any other fan characters that might be used belong to me.  
  
(I'm getting really tired of doing this disclaimer... oh well)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim had returned home after a hour or so had passed. And now he was down in his lab, working. But his mind kept straying from his work. It kept drifting to other things.  
  
He strained his mind to try and think if there was anyting after he came out of his test tube. But nothing came to mind. It was almost as if the next few hours he'd been dead. If he hadn't existed the hours after he was brought to life. It was a pretty strange idea, but thats how he felt. He remembered nothing after being shocked into life. Others did though. So why couldn't he? He didn't even remember him getting his name. Being registered. Being given his uniform. He remembered nothing.  
  
He remembered nothing but being first being brought to life, and jumping at the robot arm. And he wished he had more then that. But he didn't...  
  
But wait... he thought he remembered something...  
  
He remembered seconds after he had jumped back off the robot arm. He had looked out of the glass window that sepreated him and all the rest of Irk. A female was on the other side, watching him. She had been wearing a white lab coat, and had had light red colored eyes.  
  
But then his memory blanked off. He was never going to know what happened. And to some the next few memories were always something they never wanted to forget.  
  
Then an idead popped in his head.  
  
"I could call the Tallest. I could ask them what had happened. There supposed to be there when more importnant things happened. Maybe soemthing happened and they were there to see what..."  
  
The idea was absurd. They weren't going to be there for his creation, and no one else's. But what was there to lose?  
  
So he walked over to his computer and sat in front of it. "Computer, please contact the Tallest for me." he said as he focused his eyes on the screen.  
  
Seconds later his leaders faces appeared on screen.  
  
"What do you want Zim?" asked Tallest Red, as he flashed a look of slight annoyance.  
  
"Sirs, I have been thinking a lot on this." he started. "And I was wondering if you had any clue what happened to me when I was brought to life?" he said.  
  
The Tallest looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to the screen.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" asked Tallest Purple.  
  
"Becasue Sir, every Irken has memories. Memories of getting their name, being registered in academies, being given their uniform, or well anything like that." He paused a second "I was was just wondering if something had happened to forget that." he said.  
  
Red grabbed Purple by the shoulder and pulled him away from the screen.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Purple in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
"Well, we're not telling him. Hes not supposed to know, thats why we erased him memory." he said before turning back to the screen.  
  
"Zim, nothing happened to you." Red said "You just forgot I guess." he said as he reached and switched the transmission, so he could avoid answering anything else.  
  
Purple turned to Red. "You know this is going to be hard to keep from him now." he said. Red gave a quesitoning look. "Tara, has probably already looked at the transmission." he said as he lowered his voice.  
  
Red's eyes widened. Purple was very right. Tara had probably already seen it... if she was still on duty. There was still hope.  
  
Tara, even though she lived on Irk, was to watch them recieve transmissions, and hack into it while they talked. She was to make sure it wasn't fixed with a computer virus. If it was she was to shut it off, and immediatly send in a anti-virus chip to find and destroy it if it had entered there computers.  
  
What else were they supposed to do with her after the incident she was in? She was good with computers, and she had to do something. And she was no longer capable of her job. Especially after what she pulled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on earth, Zim had already closed off his transmission, and was wearily making his way back upstairs. He didn't want to go back up, but if he didn't Gir would completly destroy the base. But actually he just wanted to sleep.  
  
When he got upstaris he saw Gir sitting on the couch. He was holding his rubber pig in one hand, and a burrito in the other. He was watching the TV hypnotically. Zim wouldn't have to worry about him messing things up for awhile. Especially since the movie that was in was about four hours long.  
  
So Zim just climbed up next to him, and started to watch the movie with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, this needs work... and I'm workin' on it. Can't tonight tho, I have the evil Health class baby! But luckily it goes back tomorrow, heh. 


	5. It Starts to Come Together

Hmmm.... thsi probably sucks, but who cares? I sure don't.  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all realted characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Fan characters such as Tara, belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara walked down a long hall. The hall was in a circular shape adn the floors, walls, and the top was made from metal.  
  
Tara hummed to herself. It song had a slow beat to it. And as Tara hummed it she had a emotionless expression to her face. She had been thinking a lot lately. Like for instance her son. Was all the things they said about him true? Did he really cause The Horribel Painful Overload Day, and The Horrible Painful Overload Day part II? Nah, there was just no way he could have. Did he actually cause the destrustion to Tallest Miyuki? Tallest Spork? Thats what the news said. The same Irken that was banished had caused those. But why would she believe the news? She didn't even ever get her sons name. All she knew was that he was banished.  
  
She let out a sigh as she stopped in front of a closed door. She reached back into her Pak and pulled out a small metal card. She slid it through a place by the door. The door slid opened and she entered.  
  
Inside the room was all kinds of computers, and equipment. Rolling chairs sat in front of each keyboard, and computer screen. And a female Irken sat in front of each screen.  
  
"Well, she finally decides to come to work." said a medium sized Irken with dark green eyes. She wore a dress like Tara's only it was dark green, same color as her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fran." she said "I got side tracked."  
  
Fran nodded. "Well, you probably caused the destruction of Irk then. I didn't look at any of your transmissions. Cause after all, thats your job not mine." Fran said as she walked towards the door.  
  
Tara growled. Fran always was a bitch. She knew the rules. If the next Irken on duty isn't there, she has to look at the transmissions.  
  
But Tara quickly forgot it and sat down in her seat. She sighed as she cleaned up some of Fran's mess she had left behind. Fran always left a mess. Tara had gotten onto her a dozen time to clean it up before she got there, but she never did.  
  
Fran, as well as the other workers were there for different reasons. Like, herself (Tara) was there for trying and wanting to be a mother to her own smeet. Fran, only recently got sent to work there, for studying! Can you believe it?! She got sent there just for being curious. But a lot of the females were sent there for the same reason. One female, Tesia, who worked on designing new weapons, was there for trying to kill a male. A male that would have killed her if she hadn't defended herself. She was older then Tara, but had had the same job she was given. To expand the Irken race.  
  
But what was so wrong with wanting to learn? Wanting to raise there own children? She saw nothing wrong with it, and the females that worked in the room with her saw nothing wrong either. The Tallest were just being ignorant about the subject. The only one that had even considered going back to their old ways, was Tallest Miyuki, and well she was gone before she could ever decide.  
  
But she stopped thinking so she could get to work. She had lots to do, even extra since Fran had not open the transmissions sent earlier and do a virus scan. With luck she could get any viruses out before they got into the computer. And if she was lucky there would be no viruses.  
  
She watched the first transmission, from Invader Tenn. She informed she was coming up to the Massive, she had completed her mission, it was ready for a galactic sweep. The transmission was clean.  
  
There were a lot from different invaders. All were clean. Except for one that had a small trace of a computer virus. She sent in a program and it was soon completly gone.  
  
Then the last transmission caught her eye. It gave her information about it before it was opened, just liek the others. It read: Invader Zim, Planet Earth.  
  
She had watched transmissions from him before, it was nothin new to her. And since the beginning she had felt a closeness towards him, even though she had never met him before in her life.  
  
She opened it and watched.  
  
When it was over she stared wide eyed at the computer screen. The questions, blocked memory, the Tallest acting nervous. It all came together...  
  
Zim was her son.  
  
He had to be. Besides the feeling that she knew him, those questions and blocked memory was a definate clue. The Tallest acting the way they did gave extra proof.  
  
She allowed herself to blink a few times before she snapped out of the trace she was in. She slowly stood and walked out of the door.  
  
At this point she didn't care what viruses took over the computer. She was going to find her son. She was going to fly to Earth. The scary thing was that she could be thrown in the dungeons or eliminated for doing this. But she had some hope, and she was going to use the hope she had to get through this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay this is probably not all that good, but oh well. Its probably real messed up to... but as I said oh well 


End file.
